Like a light in darkness…
by light-hikari
Summary: Que dire? Une jeune simili victime de son destin...
1. Chapter 1 : Questions

Voila voila une première fiction xD Je vous laisse liire ça xD Ne soyez pas trop regardant sur la qualité, c'est pas super :)

**DISLAMER** : Bien sur aucun des personnage de kingdom hearts ne sont a moi , a mon grand regret XD Maiis ces jeunes demoiselles Nahys et Teili m'appartiiennent Mouhahaha. Bon jvous laisse xD

_Des ténèbres. Partout des ténèbres .La lumière avait-elle complètement disparu ? Ou peut être que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Oui, ça devait être cela. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Mais si c'était moi qui m'étais tellement enfoncé dans les ténèbres que j'avais été englouti par elles ? Non…C'était impossible. Jamais les ténèbres ne pourraient s'emparer de moi. Non, Jamais. Je suis trop forte pour ça. Rien ne me résiste. Rien. Maintenant, je dois ouvrir les yeux et sortir de ce mauvais rêve. _

_Ouvre les yeux._

Ses paupières sont lourdes.

_Ouvre les yeux._

Trop difficile a lever.

_Ouvre les yeux._

Non, elle n'y arrive pas.

_Ouvre les yeux._

Les ténèbres sont partout autour d'elle.

_OUVRE LES YEUX !_

Enfin elle réussi a ouvrir un œil, puis, tout doucement, l'autre. Le jour est aveuglant. Elle place une main devant son visage, pour que la lumière ne l'atteigne pas. Elle reste couchée par terre quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits…Enfin, elle se lève. Elle regarde d'abord le lieu ou elle se trouve. Une plage, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Le sable est blanc, la mer est teintée de rouge, reflétant le ciel, et, a l'horizon, un magnifique coucher de soleil qui lui donne une teinte dorée, presque féerique.

Il n'y a pas un bruit, mis a part celui des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers, celui du vent sifflant entre les arbres…Aucun être vivant. Rien. Elle est seule.

Elle essaye de se souvenir de pourquoi elle se trouve ici. Elle fouille sa mémoire, mais rien ne lui revient. Rien. Elle ne possède plus aucun souvenir.

Qui était-elle avant de se retrouver ici ? Où vivait-elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle de rien ? Elle essaye de se concentrer, mais ses questions demeurent sans réponses.

Soudain, un son la tire de sa rêverie. Comme le bruit d'une respiration. Une respiration faible, comme quelqu'un qui s'accroche à la vie. Elle se tourne lentement. Elle remarque que quelqu'un d'autre est étendu par terre, comme elle l'était quelques minutes avant. Quand elle la voit, son cœur se met à battre plus vite. Elle connaît cette personne-là. Elle ne sait pas comment elle le sait, mais elle en est sure, elle la connaît. Elle n'hésite plus, se dirige vers l'autre pour l'aider à se réveiller.

Quand enfin l'autre ouvre les yeux, Elle est là pour la soutenir.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle ouvre la bouche.

-Ca vas ? demande-t-elle a la fille par terre.

-…

L'autre ouvrait la bouche, essayant de laisser sortir un son, mais elle était encore trop faible pour ça. Mais Elle était patiente. Elle attendit donc.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'autre se décida enfin à parler.

-Je…Ca devrait aller, merci.

Sur ces mots, elle tenta de se lever, sans succès. A peine debout, ses jambes lâchèrent et elle retomba par terre.

Elle prit donc la main que sa voisine lui tendait.

-…Merci.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-…..Je…Je crois bien que je me nomme Teili. Et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Nahys.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle connaissait son nom, alors qu'elle avait totalement perdu la mémoire. Le fait est qu'elle le savait, et elle ne se posa pas plus de questions.

-Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? demanda Teili.

-Je crois que…oui, il me semble. Mais je ne me rappelle pas de toi .

-Je ressens la même chose.

-Ah ?

-Oui…C'est étrange, dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Nahys.

-Oui…

Teili semblait s'être évadée au loin, perdue dans ses pensées. Nahys la dévisageait, tentant de se remémorer quand elle avait vu cette fille. Mais elle avait beau essayer, rien ne lui revenait. Elle se tourna vers la mer d'un air triste. Une profonde mélancolie s'était emparée d'elle, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle s'assit par terre, laissant les vagues lécher le bout de ses pieds. L'eau était très froide, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Teili s'assit à ses côtés, sans un mot. Aucune d'elles ne se souvenaient de son passé, de sa vie avant, de ses amis, ses habitudes…Mais elles se comprenaient, et c'était l'essentiel. Elles savaient au fond d'elles qu'elles étaient très proches autrefois, sans savoir comment elles s'étaient connues.

Apres quelques heures, toujours assises sur la plage, elles se décidèrent enfin à se parler.

-Pourquoi est-on ici ? demanda Nahys, rompant le silence.

-…

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Non.

-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup…

-Je te ferrais remarqué que toi non plus…

Nahys sourit. Teili ne se laissait pas démonter.

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais je réponds à tes questions, moi.

Teili fi semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Elle reporta son regard vers l'horizon. Il faisait nuit maintenant, et elle ne savait pas depuis quand elles étaient là a attendre on ne sait quel miracle.

Soudain, quelque chose attira l'attention de Nahys. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien de spécial. Mais un désagréable frisson lui parcourait le dos. Comme un pressentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment. Teili la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je…

Nahys s'interrompit. Elle fixait un point plus loin sur la plage. Teili posa son regard dans la même direction que Nahys.

Quelque chose de sombre se trouvait là-bas. Comme un ovale noir, fait de formes mouvantes ténébreuses. Apres quelques secondes, un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir, une capuche masquant son visage, en sorti, comme si cela s'agissait d'une porte.

Apres avoir regardé au alentour, il se mit a marcher vers les deux jeunes filles assises sur la poussière dorée (1).

En le voyant s'avancer vers elles, elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, prise par une espèce de peur. Elles avaient des frissons, leurs cœurs se mirent à battre plus vite, comme si elles avaient senti que l'homme qui arrivait allait changer le cours de leur existence…Peu être détenait-il la clé de leur passé, elles ne le savaient pas, mais elles furent prises d'un fol espoir, celui d'enfin savoir qui elles étaient.

Enfin l'homme arrivait à leur hauteur. Elles s'étaient levées.

Il s'arrêta devant elles.

-Vous voilà.

Sa voix était grave et profonde, elle dégageait une insensibilité sombre, qui fit froid dans le dos des jeunes filles. La voix semblait sortir tout droit des ténèbres, ou du néant. C'était étrange d'entendre quelqu'un parler sans voir ses lèvres bouger.

-Cela fait longtemps que je vous cherche.

Silence de quelques minutes.

-Nous avons besoin de vous.

Quelques secondes de silence. Enfin, Nahys se décida de le rompre.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Mon identité ne te regarde absolument pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne pose pas de question auxquelles je ne te donnerais pas de réponses.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de nous ? Et pourquoi nous cherchais-tu ?

- Je vous expliquerais ça en temps voulu.

-…

- Je suis le supérieur d'une organisation formée de similis. Nous l'avons appelée l'Organisation XIII.

-…Similis ?

- Tu ne sais donc pas ce que c'est ?

- Non, je devrais le savoir ?

- Il vaudrait mieux oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, toi et ton…. « Amie », êtes des similis.

Nahys le regarda droit dans les yeux, du moins du mieux qu'elle le pu vu qu'elle ne les voyait pas. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il avait prononcé le mot amie. Comme si il parlait d'une chose complètement absurde.

- Quand une personne se laisse tenter par les ténèbres, elles se transforment en ce qu'on appelle un sans-cœur. Expliqua-t-il. Au même instant se forme un simili, être dénué de cœur, carapace vide de ce qu'il était avant.

-…Je ne comprends pas bien, dit Nahys.

-Tu comprendras plus tard. Nous n'avons pas le temps aux explications. En attendant, je voudrais que vous veniez avec moi.

- Et pourquoi on viendrait ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, l'Organisation a besoin de vous. De toute façons, vous avez le choix. Soit vous intégrez notre groupe, soit vous mourrez.

- Qu'est ce qui nous tuerais ?

- Moi. Ou un autre membre.

- Bien…

Nahys lança à Teili un regard interrogateur. Teili était en profonde réflexion. Elle leva enfin son visage vers l'homme.

-…Je crois que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, fit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- Effectivement, lui répondit son interlocuteur. Suivez moi.

Il ouvrit un passage dans les ténèbres, comme il l'avait fait avant. Il y entra, et entraîna les deux filles à sa suite, vers un lieu inconnu.

Elles se laissaient entraîner par leur destinée.

Enfin, elles allaient pouvoir être quelqu'un.

Ou du moins, quelque choses.

Deux similis en plus sur terre.

Qu'est ce que ça changeait, au fond ?

Elles n'avaient pas peur d'affronter leur destin.

--

(1) poussiere dorée Ooh kses bieau xD le sable au cas ou xD

Voila voila, c'est sur ces belles petites phrases que je vous laisse xD J'espere que ma fic ne vous aura pas trop déçus, j'écris pas très bien xD Il se passe pas grand choses pour le moment, et puis ce chapitre est court, mais l'action se déroulera dans le prochain chapiitre 8D Ah ah que de suspens xD que va-t-il se passé xD je vous laisse vous ronger les sangs xD part gaiement Oubliez pas des reviews, pour me motiver :D A la prochaiine les chamallow's :)))


	2. Chapter 2 : Solitude

Rebonjour chers lecteurs me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, sera mieux que le précédant xD Bon je sais que

Rebonjour chers lecteurs me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, sera mieux que le précédant xD Bon je sais que je devrais travailler a mon interro de latin et de grec de demain, a l'enooooorme devoir de néerlandais, a l'interro de néerlandais et a l'interro de français de jeudi, et aussi a celle de math et de néerlandais de vendredi (et oui les prof aiiment les interro )) Bon j'arrête de me plaindre et j'écris . a tout a l'heure en bas de page PTDR

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nahys se tenait sur la terrasse de la forteresse d'Illusiopolis, admirant l'imposant kingdom hearts au reflet de lune, qui éclairait d'une lumière blafarde son univers (1). Il faisait toujours sombre dans cette ville, et depuis qu'elle était là, elle avait détesté ça. Les autres membres de l'Organisation semblaient s'en accommoder. Même Teili s'y était habituée. Mais Nahys, elle, savait que jamais elle ne se ferait à l'obscurité qui cernait la ville. Elle regarda la ville, ses tours et ses maisons sombres, et la pluie qui ne la quittait jamais, du moins pas souvent. Elle se remémora la plage sur laquelle elle s'était réveillée, une semaine plus tôt. Au moins là-bas, il y avait de la lumière, du soleil. Pas comme ici.

Elle serait en mission dans environ une heure, elle ne savait pas encore avec qui. Elle détestait cela, ne jamais être au courant de rien, mais, d'après Demyx, c'était normal pour les nouveau, on ne leur disait jamais rien.

Demyx. Le seul membre qui avait tout de suite été sympa avec elle. Les autres préférait la regarder de loin, dire les choses dans son dos. Pas lui. Il était venu, ils s'étaient parlé et tout de suite, ils étaient devenus amis.

Teili quant à elle, avait sympathisé avec la plupart d'entre eux. Ils lui disaient tout, elle était au courant de tout, elle avait la confiance de tout le monde. Sûrement parce qu'elle était comme les autres, renfermée, secrète. Elle parlait peu. C'était certainement ça. Elle restait presque toujours silencieuse, elle ne parlait que pour dire des choses importantes, jamais pour rien. Enfin, elle parlait quand même un peu avec Nahys, qui faisait tout pour la sortir de son mutisme, qui essayait toujours de lui enlever cet air sérieux qui restait peint sur son visage. Elles étaient très amies, ça oui, mais Nahys s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle, pour ne pas qu'elle soit mal vue par les autres.

Plus que 5 minutes de liberté avant la mission. Nahys se leva, et attendit qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle était certaine de ne pas être en mission avec Teili ou Demyx, car Xemnas se faisait un malin plaisir d'essayer de la déstabilisé, en la mettant avec des gens qui, de préférence, la détestait ou qu'elle même détestait, comme Axel ou encore Xigbar(2).

Elle se demanda quelle torture Xemnas allait encore lui infliger. Elle détestait cet homme. Plus que ça, elle le haïssait totalement. Rien que sa vue lui donnait froid dans le dos, mais elle faisait tout pour le cacher. C'était comme ça depuis ce jour ou il était venu sur la plage.

Elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi elle était si « importante » pour l'organisation. Elle ne faisait rien de plus que les autres.

Quelqu'un venait enfin. Même si il avait sa capuche sur la tête, elle n'eut aucun mal a le reconnaître. Tout les membres étaient plutôt grand, pas lui. Sans doute en raison de sa jeunesse. Enfin, il fallait dire qu'elle avait environ le même age que lui. Quand il arriva, elle prit la parole.

-Bonjour Roxas. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique, celui qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise.

-Salut. Il paraît qu'on a une mission a faire ensemble.

A en voir son air, lui non plus n'était pas au courant de tout. Nahys lui souri, d'un sourire sincère cette fois.

-On y va ? demanda-t-il, en regardant la lune en forme de cœur.

-On y va.

Encore une mission. C'était toujours les mêmes, qui plus est. Aller en bas, battre des centaines voir des milliers de sans-cœurs jusqu'à en tomber par terre, a moitié mort de fatigue.

Roxas ouvrit un passage dans les ténèbres, pour ne pas perdre de temps a tout descendre. Il la laissa passer d'abord, il entra à sa suite.

Un fois en bas, ils attendirent, en silence. Ils attendirent que les sans-cœurs arrivent, près a la bataille. Cette attente était horrible, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Roxas et Nahys avaient pris un air très sérieux, avaient perdu leur sourire, avaient les dents serrées. Une lueur malfaisante traversa leur yeux, présage de l'arrivée proche de leurs ennemis.

Malgré tout, Nahys était curieuse de connaître l'arme de Roxas. On lui avait dit qu'elle était très puissante, et très utile pour l'organisation.

Elle ne du pas attendre longtemps pour connaître la réponse.

Les sans cœurs sortaient de toute part, grimpaient sur les murs, fonçaient vers eux, avec une seule pensée commune : Détruire. Voler des cœurs, encore et encore. Il ne restait plus a Nahys que les abattre, libérer les cœurs qu'ils contenaient et les utiliser pour créer leur kingdom hearts.

-Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle a Roxas.

-Je suis toujours prêt, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-C'est parti !

Les sans cœurs arrivaient vers eux. D'un même mouvement, les deux similis ouvrirent les doigts. D'un même mouvement, ils les refermèrent sur leur arme. D'un même mouvement, ils se mirent en position de combat. Et, simultanément (3) Ils se tournèrent vers l'autre, observèrent leur armes respectives. L'étonnement s'était peint sur leurs visages, et tout deux s'écrièrent :

-Une keyblade !

-Mais…c'est impossible…dit Roxas, qui avait l'air très perturbé par la vue de la keyblade flamboyante de Nahys.

Cette dernière s'était très vite reprise, et elle s'était de suite jetée sur les sans cœurs.

-Arrête de prendre cet air ahuris et viens plutôt m'aider !!

-Quoi ? Ah, pardon.

-Ouais c'est ça, pardon. Aller, viens ! dit-elle au prise avec un sans cœurs qui prenait un malin plaisir a l'énerver en se fondant dans le sol pour ressortir quelque secondes plus tard juste derrière elle, pour ensuite refaire la même chose en sens inverse.

Roxas, d'un coup bien ajuster, le fit disparaître. Il jeta un coup d'œil a Nahys, qui était partie s'énerver sur quelques autres sans cœurs qui apparaissaient encore.

Apres une heure et demie de combat acharné, le nombre de bestioles semblait enfin diminuer. Nahys se déchaîna sur les derniers, tandis que Roxas s'était arrêté pour admirer le carnage. Quand un dernier sans cœur voulu attaquer la jeune fille par derrière sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, il décida de lui éviter le boulot en l'achevant lui-même. Elle détruisit le dernier sans cœur.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, dit-elle.

-Si tu le dis…dit Roxas en ricanant.

-Arrête ce petit rire sarcastique. J'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule.

-Ouais, bien sur.

-Oh arrête ! Je…

-Viens ! dit-il en la coupant dans son élan.

Il avait ouvert un nouveau passage dans les ténèbres.

-Venir où ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je…Hé ! qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Il l'avait attrapée par le bras avant de l'entraîner a sa suite. Elle se débattit, et il lâcha prise juste devant la porte.

-Bon ben tant pis pour toi ! lui lança-t-il par dessus son épaule. Tu sais pas ce que tu rate. (4)

-Quoi ? Mais…Eh, attends moi !

Elle entra a sa suite.

-Ferme les yeux., lui dit Roxas quand elle fut arrivée.

Elle s'exécuta. Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait, a la promener partout. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta sur les questions, et elle se laissa guider par Roxas qui avait posé ses mains sur ses yeux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Voilà, on y est. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Elle les ouvrit, et elle se figea de stupeur.

Elle se trouvait devant un paysage magnifique. Ses yeux émerveillés fit sourire le blondinet (5). Il s'attendait a cette réaction, lui aussi avait réagi comme ça quand Axel l'y avait emmené pour la première fois.

Ils se trouvaient sur un clocher, dans une ville que Nahys n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors. Une ville magnifique, en tout point différente a Illusiopolis, avec des petites maisons mitoyennes éclairées par la véritable lumière du soleil couchant. La ville avait les nuances rouge-orangées que donnait le crépuscule. De la où ils étaient, ils voyaient toute la ville, les places, les maisons, les jardins. Ils voyaient même au loin une petite colline derrière laquelle se cachait l'astre doré, et autour comme une auréoles d'or et de rouge, virant même sur le rose plus on s'éloignait du soleil.

C'était vraiment magnifique.

De la ou ils étaient, ils avaient l'impression d'être les maître du monde.

Ils oubliaient d'où ils venaient, qui ils étaient pour un instant.

Ils oubliaient qu'ils n'étaient que des similis.

Qu'ils n'avaient pas de cœurs.

La beauté de ce qu'ils admiraient avait suffit a leur donner l'impression illusoire d'en posséder un. Ils avaient l'impression d'exister, là, en regardant le coucher de soleil.

L'impression d'avoir une vie.

Nahys s'assit sur le bord du clocher. Roxas la regarda, et en cet instant il su que tout deux ressentaient la même chose.

L'impression, d'exister, l'impression d'avoir un cœur, l'impression d'avoir une vie.

Des illusions, mais un rêve tellement beau.

Ils restèrent là a regarder sans aucune notion du temps.

Jusqu'à ce que le soleil ai totalement disparut, laissant place a la lune si petite par rapport au kingdom hearts. A des étoiles telles des flambeaux allumés dans le ciel.

Roxas se releva.

-On devrait y aller.

-Oui…tu as sans doute raison.

Elle se leva a son tour, et ouvrit un passage pour les faire rentrer chez eux, a Illusiopolis.

Roxas s'y engouffra, et s'arrêta quand Nahys ouvrit la bouche.

-Roxas…désolée d'avoir été si désagréable tout a l'heure.

-Hein ? Faut pas t'en faire pour ça. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser.

Il lui tourna le dos, et entra.

-En fait Roxas…Merci…de m'avoir amenée ici, dit la jeune simili avec un sourire gêné.

-Oh…c'est rien , j'en avait envie. Bon, on y va ?

-On y va !

Elle s'enfonça dans les méandres obscures des ténèbres.

Son destin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Tiens tiens j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…xD

(2) Je hait Xigbar, quelle merde pour le battre c' type-la U-u ma cousine peut témoigner xD

(3)Pour changer de « d'un même mouvement »:)

(4)De quoi parle-t-il ? Ah, le suspens est a son comble xD

(5)Le blondinet. Que c'est mignooooon

Voila :)) c'est fini pour aujourd'hui les chamallow's :D ah mon avis je suis pétée a l'interro de Grec xD Souhaitez moi bonne chance pour les autres xD On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! bon, je reconnais celui-ci n'était pas des plus intéressant u—u mais c'est qu'un incipit hein :) le nœud de l'action sera pour le troisième ou quatrième chapitre ! (a bien étudier son français xD) Oubliez pas les reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Un rêve

**Me revoila xD Il est tard et je m'emmerde xD**

**Me revoila xD Il est tard et je m'emmerde xD**

**- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Nahys et Roxas ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis le jour où Roxas avait emmené la jeune fille a la cité du crépuscule. Ils avaient décidé, d'un accord tacite, de ne plus se parler, voir même de faire semblant de se détester, pour qu'ils aient plus souvent l'occasion de faire des missions ensemble.

Leur tactique avait fonctionné a merveille. Apres deux jours, ils avaient une nouvelle mission tous les deux, soi disant parce qu'ils étaient plus efficaces ensemble que tout seuls pour rassembler les cœurs.

Ils devaient se rendre a la forteresse oubliée cette fois, pour récupérer les information de l'ordinateur d'Ansem et le formater pour que plus personne n'y ai accès. Rien de plus simple pour les deux similis.

Mais ils comptaient bien profiter du temps qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble.

-Alors ? dit Nahys.

-Alors quoi ?

-On fait quoi ?

-La mission.

-La mission ?

-En traînant un peu par ci par la. On est ici, autant s'amuser.

-mh…Ouai, je suis d'accord, répondit la jeune simili en riant.

Ils se trouvaient sur une petite place dans la forteresse oubliée. Il y avait plusieurs petites échoppes, mais elles étaient toutes fermées. Les fenêtres aux maisons étaient éteinte, car la nuit était déjà bien avancée là-bas. C'était prévu.

-Euh…On doit aller où exactement ? demanda Roxas.

-Je sais pas trop. C'est pas dans l'espèce de château délabré là-bas ?

-Ce truc ? Ouai, peut-être…

-Viens ! Je crois que c'est par-là…

Ils se dirigèrent vers des escaliers qui menaient vers une espèce de tunnel. Il s'y engouffrèrent, et marchèrent dans le passage a moitié cassé de pierres bleues qui menaient jusqu'a la forteresse.

Mais soudain, la jeune fille s'arrêta.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda son coéquipier.

-…Non, c'est rien. On continue ?

-Ouai, dit-il un peu inquiet par l'attitude étrange de Nahys. T'es sure que ça va ?

-C'est rien, je te dis. Tais-toi et avance, lui dit-elle sèchement.

Ils montèrent jusque devant le bâtiment. Ils n'étaient pas encore arriver a leur destination finale, mais ils s'approchaient, et c'était l'essentiel.

Ils étaient sur le balcon, et s'étaient arrêtés, juste pour admirer la vue.

Nahys se sentait bizarre. Ce n'était pas le vertige, elle en était certaine. Elle regarda en bas, et senti son estomac se retourner. Elle était devenue pâle comme un fantôme. Soudain, elle fut prise d'un mal de tête indescriptible. La douleur était telle qu'elle se laissa tomber par terre. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, elle avait perdu connaissance.

_Elle s'était évanouie dans les ténèbres_

.

_J'ouvre les yeux._

.

_Je suis couchée sur une étendue de grains très fins._

.

_C'est du sable._

.

_Je dois être dans le désert._

.

_J'essaie de me lever, je n'y arrive pas. _

.

_Je suis aveuglée par le soleil. Mes yeux se referment tout seul._

.

_Je suis très faible. _

.

_Pourquoi je suis là ?_

.

_Je ne me souviens pas…_

.

_Mes lèvres sont sèches, écaillées._

.

_J'ai trop chaud._

.

_Je sens que je vais retomber dans les pommes…_

.

_Un bruit. J'entrouvre les paupières, du mieux que je peux. Je vois une chose étrange. On dirait…on dirait…Oh, je n'arrive plus a réfléchir. On dirait…Je sais…Une patte de chocobo._

.

_Et puis deux pieds. Je cherche a relevé ma tête, pour voir le visage de la personne qui s'est arrêtée. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir son visage, je me replonge dans les méandres profonds des ténèbres._

.

_-Tu m'entends ?_

.

-Nahys, tu m'entend ? disait Roxas, paniqué a la vue de Nahys étendue par terre. Réveille toi !

-Ro…xas ?

-Oui, c'est ça, reprend conscience.

A peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'une nouvelle vague de souffrance la submergea.

_-…_

.

_-Ah, tu es enfin réveillée. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allait te ranimé._

.

_Je tente de m'asseoir, mais je suis encore trop faible pour ça. J'essaie de parler, mais rien ne vient. _

.

_-Tiens, de l'eau. Pas trop vite, tu es totalement desséchée, ça pourrait être dangereux._

.

_Je prends avec reconnaissance l'eau que me passe l'autre jeune fille._

.

_-Tu es folle de te promener seule et a pied dans le désert. Surtout en plein jour. Le soleil aurait pu te tuer. Sans parler des bêtes sauvages…_

.

_J'aurais tellement voulu lui répondre, ou au moins la remercier. Mais c'était impossible._

.

_-Tu ne sais plus parler ?_

.

_Je plante mon regard dans le sien. Non, je ne sais plus parler._

.

_-Je comprends…Bah, c'est pas grave. Je suis déjà contente d'avoir quelqu'un pour m'écouter. Je vais à Balfonheim. Tu m'accompagnes ?_

.

_Je hoche la tête._

.

_-Ok. Il vaut mieux qu'on parte tout de suite, il va bientôt faire nuit. Ca fait deux heures que je suis en pause, tu te réveillais pas. Bon, j'ai un chocobo pour toi aussi…Je suis marchande. Je vais essayer de partager la marchandise sur les deux chocobos, pour que t'aie une petite place. On va s'arranger. Mais il faut se dépêcher, le désert n'est pas sûr la nuit, et en plus il fait très froid. Si on avance bien, on aurais que deux nuits a passer dans le désert…tu me suis ?_

.

_Hochement de tête. J'avais pas le choix, de toute façon. _

.

_Je suis montée sur le chocobo, avec l'aide de la fille. J'avais un peu de mal a rester en équilibre avec les secousse que faisait le chocobo quand il bougeait._

.

_-Il s'appelle Kiwi, le chocobo que tu montes. Celui-ci c'est choco. Au fait, moi c'est Adéla (1)._

.

_Et toi ? Oh, j'avais oublié que tu ne savais pas répondre. Tant pis, tu me dira ça quand tu sauras !_

.

_On est parties, dans le désert. Il faisait très chaud, c'était affreux. Mes mèches blondes collaient à mon visage, et je me mettais a prier les dieux pour un peu de vent._

.

_Adéla me parlait tout le temps, et je me demandais comment elle faisait pour avoir autant de salive. Elle me racontait sa vie, pourquoi elle était marchande, sa passion pour la musique, son ami qui l'attendait a Balfonheim…J'écoutait son récit attentivement, curieuse de savoir qui était vraiment cette fille._

.

_Ma sauveuse était plutôt mince et élancée, la peau très blanche, sans doute a cause de la couleur de ses cheveux, d'un roux flamboyant. Elle s'était fait un chignon dont quelques mèches folles dépassaient, ce qui lui donnait un peu un air rebel. Elle était toujours joyeuse, elle souriait souvent, et elle me parlait tout le temps._

.

_Au fur et a mesure, on devint amies, même très proches. On s'entendait bien, je ne savais peut-être pas parler mais sa ne m'empêchait pas de communiqué._

.

_Ca fait maintenant deux jours que je me suis réveillée dans ce désert, et au loin j'aperçois une ville. Balfonheim, le lieu favori des pirates de la mer comme du ciel._

.

_Arrivées là-bas, nous nous sommes séparée. Elle restait à Balfonheim deux semaines, maximum. Après, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me suis mise à déambuler dans le port, tandis que Adéla recherchait son ami qui l'attendait normalement ici. Mes pensées étaient vagues, sombres. J'essayais d'imaginer ce qu'était ma vie avant le désert. Je ne m'en souvenais plus, mais j'étais sûre que ça allait me revenir. _

.

_Je marchais dans les ruelles. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, et je fini par me retrouver devant un mur. Un cul-de-sac, bien sûr. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi tour quand des cri me parvinrent. Pas des cris de peurs non, plutôt de la colère._

.

_Un jeune garçon s'engouffra dans la ruelle, essoufflé. Il leva ses yeux vers moi. Ses yeux d'un bleu tellement parfait. Je m'étais totalement perdue dedans._

.

_-Excusez moi mademoiselle pour cette intrusion dans votre charmante petite ruelle manifestement sans issue, dit il en souriant, mais a bout de souffle. De charmants petits soldats de l'empire me courent après, je crois qu'ils ne sont pas contents que je les aies envoyés valsés dans la mer. Ah ben tiens, quand on parle du loup…_

.

_En effet, une vingtaine de soldats s'étaient ramenés dans la ruelle. La moitié d'entre eu étaient trempés, et ils avaient l'air très en colère._

.

_Ils ont pointés leurs armes vers le garçon et moi._

.

_Il a sorti sa dague avec un air enjoué._

.

_-Bonjour, vous avez perdus quelque chose ?_

.

_-Ne fais pas le malin, tu va payer pour ce que tu as fait !_

.

_Il se jeta sur eux, sa dague a la main. Il se battait vraiment très bien, mais 20 soldats pour un seul homme, c'était trop._

.

_Je n'ai pas réfléchi._

.

_La keyblade était apparue dans ma main, et je me jetai dans le combat._

.

_Lui et moi étions très forts, en tout cas trop pour ses pauvres soldats._

.

_Après cinq minutes, ils étaient tous KO. Le garçon se tourna vers moi, avec son plus beau sourire._

.

_Un magnifique sourire…_

.

_Ses yeux…_

.

_Ses cheveux dorés en batailles…_

.

Nahys ouvrit enfin les yeux.

-Nahys ! Ca va ? Tu te rendors pas cette fois !

-Hein ? dit-elle en se relevant précipitamment. Oh ma tête… Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Oh, je sais pas, t'es tombée par terre…Pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru que t'étais morte, tu respirais plus.

-Ah…Ah !!

Tout lui revint d'un coup. Le désert, la rousse, les soldats et…

Et…

Ce garçon…

Etait-ce…

Non, c'était impossible…

Roxas ?

Si ce n'était pas lui, il lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Si ce n'était pas lui, qui était-ce ?

-Eh oh, on a intérêt à se dépêcher si on veut pas que Xemnas nous tombe dessus.

-Ah ouais, la mission…

-Viens !

-J'arrive…

Elle arrêta de penser à son… « rêve », et courut rejoindre Roxas qui était entré dans le bâtiment.

Ils n'eurent pas de mal a trouver l'ordinateur car Xemnas leur avait donner toutes sortent d'indication qui leur permettait de retrouver le local informatique facilement.

Ils effectuèrent leur mission, sans histoires.

Ils rentrèrent a Illusiopolis, sans histoires…

Mais dans la tête de Nahys, tout n'était que tempête.

Ce garçon…

Elle était sure de l'avoir déjà vu, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'était pas Roxas…

Elle savait…elle savait qu'elle le verrait encore.

Elle le savait.

Il fallait qu'elle découvre qui il était.

Il le fallait.

**- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**(1) Adéla, si tu fait attention, c'est le nom d'une marchande du col du mosphore dans FFXII :) futée , la fille xD quoique c'est pas une marchande c'est une caravanière…oh, je sais plus :)**_

**Voila, ces sur ces petites questions que je vous laisse… Et vous avez vu, il était plus long celui-là xD Jvouuus n'aiiiiment les amiiis 8D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Une promesse

**Bonjour les amis ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! :))**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ca faisait trois jours que Nahys ne parlait plus à personne. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de sa mission avec Roxas…

Elle restait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre.

Personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait.

Elle pensait (1). Elle essayait de se souvenir. De se souvenir du nom du garçon. De son visage…

Elle l'avait vu dans son rêve, mais a peine s'était-elle éveillée que le souvenir de son visage avait disparu. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait rêvé de lui…mais son visage était plongé dans l'obscurité, et elle ne parvenait plus a s'en rappeler les traits…

Il lui faisait penser à Roxas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle n'avait parlé à personne de son rêve. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de Adéla, du désert, du port. Même pas à Teili. Même pas à Demyx. A personne.

Elle était assise sur son lit, perdue dans le flot de question qui la submergeait.

-Nahys ?

Teili était entrée dans la chambre.

-Euh…Ca va ? demanda-t-elle un peu maladroitement.

-…

Teili s'assit au côté de Nahys.

Il y eut un silence de mort. Une minute passa. Deux minutes. Trois. Une heure…

Au bout d'une heure et demie, Teili prit la parole :

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! J'en ai marre de ton silence !

-…

-Dis quelque chose !

-…Tu te souviens de comment on s'est connue ?

La question de Nahys la prit au dépourvu.

-Comment on s'est…Quoi ?

-Tu te souviens de notre vie…Avant ?

-Pourquoi tu le demandes ça ?

-Parce que…

-… ?

-Je veux savoir qui je suis.

-Mais…

-Je veux savoir. Je ne supporte pas de ne pas connaître la vérité.

-Mais…

-…

-Mais…Comment tu peux dire un chose pareille ? Tu sais très bien qui tu es ! Tu es Nahys, non ? Le numéro 15 ! L'une des maîtres de la Keyblade ! Tu es…mon amie !

Elle avait eu du mal a prononcer le dernier mot. Elle savait très bien que les simili de pouvaient pas ressentir l'amitié ou quelque autre sentiment.

-Tu es un simili !

-Je veux savoir qui je suis _vraiment_.

-Tu sais qui tu es ! Moi aussi je sais qui tu es ! Nous savons _ce que_ tu es, Nahys ! Arrête maintenant !

Nahys se figea (tout du moins encore plus que ce qu'elle n'était déjà). Ce que tu es. Ce que tu es…

Qu'est ce que je suis ?

Tu n'es qu'une ombre au milieu de toute la lumière du monde…

Je ne suis qu'une ombre…

Un fantôme.

Je ne suis qu'un fantôme…

Qu'est ce que tu es ?

Une ombre. Un fantôme…Une âme perdue sur la terre…Quelque chose…Oui, quelque chose qui n'aurais jamais du exister.

Qu'est ce que tu es, Nahys ??

Une silhouette dans le brouillard…Un…simili ?

Tu en es tellement sûre ?

Je…je ne sais pas…

Tellement ?

Je ne sais plus…Qui es tu ?

Je suis…Une ombre. Je suis…Les ténèbres.

Les ténèbres…

Et toi Nahys ?

Les ténèbres…

Qui es-tu ?

Je suis…mais…Oh, ma tête…

_-Si j'avais su que tu te battait aussi bien, je t'aurais laissée faire ! dit le blondinet en adressant un grand sourire a la jeune fille qui lui avait sauvé la mise._

.

_Je lui rendis son sourire. Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi…_

.

_-Encore une porteuse de la keyblade ? On en rencontre souvent ces derniers temps._

.

_Encore ? Pourquoi m'avais tu dis ça ?_

.

_-Je n'utilise pas la mienne. _

.

_Un autre maître de la keyblade…Le destin me jouait des tours, et ce n'était pas drôle du tout._

.

_-Bon. Merci pour ton aide, me dis tu avec toujours ce même sourire au coin des lèvres. Je m'appelle…_

.

_Tu marquas une pause, comme si tu hésitais._

.

_-Oh, je crois que je peux te le dire à toi. Tu n'as pas l'air d'une de ces sales impériaux…_

.

_Oui, mais encore.. ?_

.

_-Je m'appelle Ventus. Mais appelle moi Ven, c'est mieux. Je préfère ça._

.

_Ven…_

.

_-Et toi ?_

.

_Moi ? Je…_

.

_-Nahys._

.

_-C'est ton nom ? C'est joli._

.

_Encore ce sourire, comme si il n'arrivait pas a s'échapper de ton visage._

.

_-Merci…_

.

_Enfin j'arrivais à parler…_

.

_Au fond, je crois que je savais depuis le début. Mais…Oh, et puis j'en sais rien moi._

.

_-Tu es ici depuis longtemps ?_

.

_Non mais c'est quoi toutes ces questions ?_

.

_-Non, ça fait deux jours._

.

_-Tu ne connais pas trop la ville alors. Ca te dirait que je te fasse visiter ?_

.

_-Pourquoi pas…_

.

_On a quitté la ruelle sombre, pour se retrouver en plein centre de Balfonheim. Tu t'es mis a me présenter un peu tous les magasins, la ville…_

.

_Je n'en revenais pas que tu sache autant de chose sur Balfonheim. Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air d'ici pourtant._

.

_Tu m'as emmenée sur le toi d'un grand bâtiment. L'aérogare. _

.

_-Fais attention où tu marche ici. Le toit peut s'ouvrir a tout moment et te laisser tomber sur un vaisseau…_

.

_-On va se faire ramasser !_

.

_Tu as éclaté de rire. Pas un rire moqueur non, juste un rire…léger et doux comme une plume. Clair. Un rire que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi… C'est la première chose qui m'a marquée, avec tes yeux et ton sourire._

.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Aie confiance._

.

_Sur ce, tu as mis ses mains sur mes yeux. On a marché ensemble…_

.

_Quand j'ai pu ouvrir les paupière, on se trouvait au bord du toit._

.

_-On voit tout d'ici._

.

_La ville était tellement belle vue d'en haut !_

.

_-C'est..Magnifique._

.

_-Oui._

.

_Tu te retourna vers moi, et tu me souri encore._

.

_Si seulement…_

.

_Tout es de ma faute._

.

_Oh, Ven, je suis tellement désolée…_

.

_Pourra tu encore m'aimer après ça ?_

.

_On t'a fait tellement de mal, elle et moi…_

.

_Je suis tellement désolée…_

.

_Tellement…_

.

_Pardonne moi…_

_--_

_-Ne faites pas ça._

.

_-Ven, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix…_

.

_-Mais tu as le choix, Nahys ! On a toujours le choix ! Il y a d'autre moyens de lutter contre lui !_

.

_-Le seul moyen est de retourner son propre pouvoir contre lui._

.

_-Tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer ! Et si il arrivait quelque chose ? Et si tu mourrais au lieu de devenir un…_

.

_-Je ne mourrais pas._

.

_-Et si tu m'oubliais ?_

.

_-Ven…Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, tu sais._

.

_-Promet moi que tu ne m'oubliera pas !_

.

_-Je…Mais…_

.

_-Promet le moi, Nahys !_

.

_-Je…Je te le promet, Ven._

.

_-Je te retrouverais, je viendrai te chercher, où que tu sois._

.

_-…_

.

_-Ne m'abandonne pas comme ça…_

.

_-Je suis désolée…Je t'aime._

.

_-Non !_

.

_Un dernier mot dans l'explosion de lumière…Je t'aime…_

.

_Vous aviez disparu…_

.

_Oh Nahys…Pourquoi tu m'a fait ça ?_

.

_Attends moi…Je viendrai te chercher._

.

_Moi aussi je t'aime…_

.

_Une larme…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Et voilà !! Que de mystères :))) Jvous aimes les ptits gens !! A plus :))


	5. Chapter 5 : Des secrets

Voila! Bon , il y a plus de questions que de réponses, mais les reponses viandront plus tard :P

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Hé Na', tu veux venir faire un tour a la cité du crépuscule avec nous?

Roxas et Axel s'étaient avancés vers elle, qui lisait un livre dans la bibliothèque.

-Toujours plantée dans tes bouquins hein? Dit Axel d'un air narquois.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

-Tu lis quoi cette fois?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, Axel.

-Ouais…Mais je pense que tu…

-Bon tu viens ou pas? demanda Roxas.

-Non…

-Tu dois lire un bouquin?

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

-Bien sur que non, dit-elle d'un air hautain, mais j'ai une mission dans…deux minutes.

-Ah? Avec qui? demanda Roxas

Elle eu un sourire mystérieux, et ses yeux se firent vagues et rêveurs.

-Avec Demyx…Il est si beau, si fort, tellement …

-Oh ça va, on a compris! dit Roxas qui paraissait maintenant légèrement énervé.

Et Axel en même temps:

-Tu es sure que tu ne parles pas de moi?

Ils se regardèrent tout trois et éclatèrent de rire.

-Vous êtes jaloux? De toute façon Demyx est encore en train de chanter là…Vous voyez, il pleut.

Ils rirent encore, d'un rire incontrôlable.

-Alors? Avec qui?

- Ben dit donc Roxy, ne faut pas t'énerver! Avec Saïx...

-Ooooh pas de chance, dit Axel en riant.

-Je verrais, dit elle en riant encore. Merde, je suis en retard…

-Oh, ça rigole pas avec lui tu verras!

-A tantôt!

-On pensera a toi en mangeant un délicieuses glace à l'eau de mer!

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Nahys sorti de la pièce, et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir où Saïx l'attendait.

-Te voilà.

-Me voilà.

Il ouvrit une porte dans les ténèbres. Ils s'y engouffrèrent tous les deux, sans un mot.

Le passage débouchait sur la forêt adjacente à la forteresse des similis. Nahys risqua un coup d'œil a Saïx qui ne bougeait pas. Elle se demandait d'où lui provenait cette cicatrice en forme de croix sur le visage…Son regard n'échappa pas au maître de la lune, qui la regarda de son air sérieux habituel.

-Tu sais ce qu'on doit faire? dit-il d'un ton monocorde.

-Non…

-Moi je sais.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on doit faire? dit-elle tout en pensant qu'il était tout a fait stupide de lui avoir demander si elle savait alors qu'il connaissait la réponse.

-Il y a des sans-œurs qui ont envahi le bois…

-Très bien.

effectivement, après avoir marché quelques minutes dans le petit bois, ils purent apercevoir quelques dizaine de sans-cœur qui se promenaient tranquillement a la recherche de cœurs, sans se douter que deux membres de l'organisation se préparait a les écraser sauvagement.

-Bonne chance, dit Saïx.

-Bonne chance…

Ses yeux avait a présent la teinte grise qu'ils avaient lorsqu'elle se préparait au combat.

Saïx avait sorti son arme.

-Lune brille pour moi

La lune en effet était en train de briller, beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

Le combat commença, et les sans-cœur disparaissaient peu a peu; mais dès qu'un retournait au néant, un nouveau venait…

-Ils sont trop nombreux.

-Hein?! DitNahys, qui combattait férocement un sans-cœur.

-Cours.

Ils coururent, coururent pendant des dizaines de minutes, mais les sans-cœur apparaissaient encore et encore, les submergeant peu à peu.

Et puis, sans crier gare, plus rien.

Plus un seul sans cœur n'était là…

Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière…Mais les arbres qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas comme les autres. Dans chacun d'entre eux se trouvaient une personne…Comme si on avait faite un trou dans l'arbre et qu'ensuite on l'avait recouvert de cristal, pour pouvoir toujours voir les visages des gens qui se trouvaient là.

Ils avaient tous les yeux fermés, et ils portaient tous la robe de l'organisation.

Leur capuchon était baissé, et on voyait leur visage à l'expression sereine…

Nahys senti son estomac se retourner. Qui avait bien pu mettre ces gens la?

-Qu'est ce que…demanda t-elle avec des yeux effarés.

-Les membres qui ont bafoué les lois de l'organisation…Eliminés par Xemnas en personne.

-Mais…C'est horrible…

-Possible…

-Pourquoi…?

-Ils avaient désobéi.

Les yeux de Nahys s'embuèrent. Xemnas n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

Elle se retourna vers Saïx.

-Pardon?

-Tu ne devrais pas ressentir de compassion pour eux.

-…

La panique se refléta dans son regard. Elle savait ce qui arriverais si Saïx disait a Xemnas qu'elle pouvait avoir des sentiments.

-Depuis quand?

-Je…Je ne sais pas…Depuis…Toujours je crois…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien.

-…

-Tu vois cette fille-là?

-Oui…

-C'était une scientifique, la 7eme assistante d'Ansem…

-Oh…

-Elle était très proche de Xemnas. Quand ils étaient de vraies personnes, ils s'aimaient…d'un amour, disons…passionnel.

-Xemnas?

-Mais quand ils sont devenus similis, elle a voulu partir.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle ne supportait pas de ne rien ressentir…Les fantômes de sa vie d'avant la poursuivait…Alors elle est partie. Xemnas était très en colère, très en colère…Il a envoyé Lexaeus la retrouver. Et quand il l'a ramenée. Et Xemnas…

-Oh non…

-On a entendu ses cris dans toute la forteresse…Après, j'ai vu Xemnas portant le corps d'Helena et l'emmener ici. Je l'ai suivi…Apres, il a décidé que c'est là qu'il mettrait tous les membres renégats.

«je crois que ça l'a choqué… C'est pour ça qu'il est très désagréable avec tout le monde. Il ne veut pas avoir a «ressentir» les même choses…»

-Quelle triste histoire.

Une voix sarcastique s'était élevée dans le silence. Un homme apparu, quelqu'un que Nahys n'avait jamais vu. Mais de lui de dégageait les ténèbres, les ténèbres véritables, pures et destructrices.

-Complètement idiote. Ca me fait pitié.

Il éclata d'un rire glacé. Nahys ne su réprimer un frisson.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda Saïx calmement mais sur ses gardes. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

-Tu a vu princesse? Je t'ai retrouvée. Tu pensais peut-être pouvoir m'échapper en te changeant en simili, mais c'est raté. Je t'ai retrouvée princesse, répéta-t-il en riant a nouveau. Un simili…Tu n'a donc rien trouvé de mieux?

Il s'approcha d'elle et un éclair passa dans son regard.

-Va-t-en, dit Saïx.

-Tais toi, lui répondit l'homme entre les dents.

Nahys sursauta. Saïx s'était effondré.

-Il n'y a plus que toi et moi maintenant, princesse. Et plus personne pour te protéger…Tu va mourir cette fois. Ven n'est plus là pour se battre contre moi maintenant…Plus personne sur mon chemin. Tu as quelque chose à dire avant de mourir?

Un éclair de peur traversa son regard bleu. Mais c'est sans trembler qu'elle attrapa sa keyblade.

-Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

-J'ai toujours adoré ton regard quand tu combat…Il rit encore. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser!

Il leva ses mains vers le ciel.

Le combat allait commencer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hihiiiiii c'est sur ce moment au coeur de l'action que je vous laisse :P Mwahahahaaaaa se barre en courant


	6. Chapter 6 : Le mal

reeee les n'amiiis )) voila on reprend ou on avait laisser xD

- - - - - -

Elle entrouvrit les doigts et une keyblade apparu dans un flot de lumière. La froideur du métal lui fit mal aux doigts, mais toute son attention était dirigée vers son ennemi, qui la regardait avec son sourire narquois. Il avait rabaissé les bras et la fixait avec ses yeux rouges, ses mains entourées maintenant de formes noires mouvantes qui ressemblaient a peu près a de la fumée.

Nahys ferma les yeux.

L'autre joignit les mains.

Quand il les écarta l'une de l'autre, une boule de ténèbre s'était formée.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle faisait 15 centimètres de rayon.

Il l'envoya, sans prévenir, sur son adversaire…

Qui, sans prévenir, l'évita en se jetant sur lui.

Bien sur, il l'évita elle aussi et ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde. Et le combat repris de plus belle. Ils se battirent pendant un temps qui paru infini a Nahys, lui évitant ses coups de keyblade, elle parant ses attaques…Bien sur, c'était plus facile que si il y avait eu des arbres, mais le corps du numéro sept gisant par terre compliquait les choses pour les deux adversaires.

Tout à coup, l'homme disparu…

…Pour réapparaître juste derrière la porteuse de la keyblade.

Il lui toucha l'épaule et glissa à son oreille :

-Tu t'es améliorée princesse…je te laisse la vie pour cette fois…je reviendrais…

Et il s'évanouit dans les ténèbres.

Nahys se pencha sur Saïx toujours étendu par terre.

-Saïx…Ca va ?

La réponse lui paraissait évidente, mais la question lui machinalement. Elle sortit un flacon de sa poche, qui contenait un liquide vert étrange. Elle versa la potion (car oui c'est bien une potion) entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Saïx qui ouvrit les yeux. Il se releva.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui…merci.

Il lui offrit le seul sourire qu'il avait jamais fait jusqu'alors. Nahys le lui rendit, et ressentait au fond d'elle une joie profonde. Même si en vérité il n'y avait qu'une ombre de sourire qui était passée sur le visage du numéro sept, elle était fière d'avoir réussi à le lui arracher.

La lune était haute maintenant, et ils en conclurent qu'ils devaient être au milieu de la nuit.

-Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer, Xemnas va nous passer un savon…dit Saïx d'une voix profonde.

Nahys ouvrit une porte de ténèbres, et ils y disparurent tout deux, laissant les morts à leur prison de diamant.

Elle rentra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Mieux valait ne pas réveiller Larxene qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de foudroyer les gens qui la réveillait brutalement. Elle enleva sa robe silencieusement et enfila son pyjama. Elle se coucha dans son lit, et ferma les yeux.

-C'est maintenant que tu rentre ? Chuchota une voix dans le noir que Nahys connaissait bien. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore ? Tu t'amusait avec Saïx ? reprit Teili d'un ton amusé.

Nahys entendit Larxene pouffer. Elle sourit.

-Non, j'ai été a une boom a la cité du crépuscule, j'ai fumer un ou deux trucs qui avaient une odeur bizarre, dit-elle avec un ton de toxico bourrée.

Elles eurent un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Nan sérieux, dit Teili qui s'essuyait les yeux, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Nahys reprit son sérieux et devint soudain grave.

-J'ai rencontré…

Une douleur explosa dans sa tête, pendant une seconde. Quelque chose en elle lui hurlait de ne pas dire la vérité.

-J'ai rencontré un énorme sans-cœur, il nous a fallu des heures pour le détruire…

-Oh, c'est même pas drôle…soupira Larxene.

-Désolée.

-On espérait quelque chose de plus…ajouta la numéro 12.

-Pervers ?

Larxene et Teili gloussèrent.

-Laissez moi tranquille maintenant, que je puisse dormir un peu…

-Demain, on te fera tout cracher, dit Larxene.

-Ouais c'est ça…

La douleur était revenue, et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, dormir, quitter ce monde et la douleur…

Elle s'endormit d'un coup.

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_-Nahys ! je te cherchais partout !_

_Adéla venait vers moi, essoufflée._

_-Alors ? On part demain…Tu t'es décidée ?_

_Choisir entre rester ou partir…J'avais réfléchi toute la semaine. Rester ici, rester avec Ven, rester dans cette ville que je connaissais comme ma poche maintenant. Ou partir…je savais que si _j_e restais je ne connaîtrai jamais mon passé. Mais…partir et…c'était impensable. Mais maintenant j'ai fait mon choix. Et je le lui ai fait comprendre…_

_Je ne parlais a personne, a part Ven. Je ne savais pas pourquoi …Je ne pouvais pas._

_-Très bien…Prépare tes affaires et…Enfin, je t'attendrai vers 5 heures avec Dyhce…A demain._

_Dyhce, son ami qui allait parcourir le monde avec nous_.

_Il est 5heures, j'ai mis mes vêtements de voyages. J'avais honte de partir comme une voleuse au milieu de la nuit…J'ai dit à Ven hier que je partirai vers 14 heures. Je n'aime pas les adieux…_

_On a décidé de voyager a pied. On est parti…Je jette un dernier regard sur Balfonheim. Je pense à lui qui devrais encore dormir à cette heure…_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_Je suis désolée…Je t'aime._

_J'avais promis de ne pas t'oublier mais…c'est impossible…Je suis tellement désolée…_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_-Tu t'es améliorée princesse…je te laisse la vie pour cette fois…je reviendrais…_

Non !

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Une ville…La cité du crépuscule. J'avais dit que je te retrouverais,…Je t'ai retrouvée. Mais tant de choses ont changé…Je voudrais tellement aller vers toi, te parler, plonger mes yeux dans les tiens, me noyer dans ton regard…Tu avais promis, mais…Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne t'en veux pas…J'ai à la fois envie de rire et de pleurer quand je te vois assise sur le clocher, riant avec deux garçons que je ne connais pas…Tu vis, au moins. Moi, je meurs…

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_Tu dois céder._

_N'aie pas peur des ténèbres…_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

Nahys se réveilla en sueur. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ce rêve. _je reviendrais…_Elle n'en doutait pas une seconde, et elle redoutait le moment ou l'homme reviendrait…

C'était encore la nuit. Elle se rendormit d'un sommeil agité.

Elle se leva de bonne heure, et, silencieuse comme une ombre, elle se rendit à la cité du crépuscule.

Elle faisait ça souvent, pour regarder le lever de soleil, et aussi pour avoir un moment de solitude.

Elle repensa a l'histoire de Xemnas, à ce qu'il avait fait…Une onde de colère monta en elle. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?

-C'est affreux ce qu'il a fait…vraiment…c'est un monstre…il faut faire quelque chose…

Une voix chuchotée à son oreille. Mais elle était seule sur le clocher…

-Nous devons venger toutes ces personnes…Sinon, qui sait ce que Xemnas pourrait te faire ? Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire à Teili, Roxas, Larxene, Axel ou Saïx ? C'est un meurtrier. Il faut le détruire.

Oui…le détruire…

-Très bien…le détruire…

Mais…Comment… ?

-C'est simple…Je te dirai tout sur le moment…

Nahys sursauta. Quelqu'un venait.

-Nahys ! Tu m'a fait peur…Je ne savais pas que tu étais la !

-Oh…Salut Roxas…

-On t'a attendu hier, mais tu n'es pas venue…

-Non, la mission a duré plus que prévu.

-J'imagine oui…CA été ?

-Quoi ?

-Ta mission ?

Il sourit.

-Oui…beaucoup de sans cœurs, comme d'habitude…

- Saïx n'a pas été trop chiant ?

-Saïx ? Non, il est très gentil, en fait.

-Si tu le dis…Il eu soudain l'air inquiet. Tu va bien ? T'as l'air bizarre…

-Non, tout va bien. J'y vais. J'ai des…choses à faire.

-Oh, très bien, dit Roxas d'un air étonné. A plus…

-Ouais c'est ça…

Nahys partit.

Elle avait des choses à faire…

_- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -_

Voilà ! :P j'ai été vite cette fois hein ? A la prochaiiine ! –se barre en courant-


	7. Chapter 7 : La robe

Elle avait des choses à faire…

-va…dans le bureau de Xemnas.

Dans le bureau de Xemnas…

-Dépêche-toi…

-Ah, Nahys ! T'es là ! Tu nous as fait faux bon hier !

Axel s'avançait vers elle, d'un pas rapide. Un grand sourire sarcastique illuminait son visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

-Oh ça va hein, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Non, mais on a une mission ensemble là !

-Pardon ?

- Ben ouais…Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Quoi ? Euh…si, bien sur.

-Roxas est où ?

-Euh…J'en sais rien moi…

-Je vais le chercher…Attend moi là !

Il partit d'un pas toujours aussi rapide rechercher Roxas.

-Oh…Il le fait exprès, j'en suis sur…

Oh, sûrement…

-Il est comme Xemnas…Il veux t'empêcher de faire ton travail…Il faut…

…le détruire ?

-Oui…le détruire…Mais ne t'inquiète pas…Il est faible…Il ne connaît pas la véritable puissance de…

-Je l'ai trouvé !

Axel revenait avec Roxas qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté de la voir.

-Salut, Nahys.

-Salut…

-Ouah, quel entrain dites moi ! Dit Axel d'un air enjoué. Bon on y va ?

-Roxas vient aussi ?

-Quoi ? Ben évidemment !

-Super…

-Génial…Ajouta Roxas.

-Et ça va vous deux ? Vous vous êtes disputés ou quoi ?

-Ecoute-le…il veux envenimer votre…

Notre quoi ?

-Relation…Ne soit pas si désagréable avec Roxas…Ce n'est pas un sale traître, lui…

Oui, tu as raison.

-Bien sur que non ! Il n'y a aucun problème entre nous Axel.

Elle adressa un sourire discret à Roxas.

-Euh…si tu le dit…Dit il, perturbé par le changement radical de ton de Nahys.

-On va où ? demanda Roxas.

-Dites, vous me semblez vraiment au courant de rien vous ! Je récapitule : Nous trois, c'est-à-dire toi, Nahys et moi, les numéros VIII, XIII et XV…

-Hum, merci Ax' mais on est pas si cons…dit Roxas en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ah, je pensais…Nan sans rire, On va au manoir de la cité du crépuscule, on entre dedans,…

-Merci…Et après ?

-En fait, je crois qu'il y a un gars là-bas qui se prend pour l'un des nôtre et qui porte toujours notre…aube.

-Il est pas gêné celui-là ! s'exclama Roxas. Il s'appelle comment ?

-Je sais pas moi ! Demande à Xemny.

-Eh ! Depuis quand tu l'appelle Xemny ?

-Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ? Répondit Axel du tac au tac en riant.

-T'aimerais bien hein ?

-Quoi ? Te fais pas d'illusion…

-Bon on y va ? Coupa Nahys.

-Quoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Axel.

Ils ouvrirent chacun un passage dans les ténèbres et arrivèrent devant le manoir de la cité du crépuscule.

-On y est ! Il reste plus qu'à entrer maintenant…dit Axel en réfléchissant.

-Mais...La grille est fermée ! T'aurais pu nous amené a l'intérieur, Axel ! dit Nahys.

-Eh oh, ça va ! VOUS auriez pu aussi y aller !

-Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Axel, pourquoi tu n'ouvrirais pas un passage pour aller juste derrière cette grille ?

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi m…

-Axel, fais ce qu'on te dit !

Pendant ce temps, sans que Roxas et Axel ne s'en doutent, quelque chose continue de parler d'une voix sombre et froide…

-Ecoute-le Nahys, il essaye de t'empêcher d'aller là-dedans…Il s'y cache sûrement quelque chose d'important…

-Bon très bien ! Dit Axel qui avait l'air très énervé a présent.

Il tendit une main devant lui, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Ca ne marche pas…

-Pardon ?

-Ca marche pas, je vous dis ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui empêche de faire un passage dans les ténèbres ici…

-On fait comment alors ? Demanda Roxas.

-J'en sais rien moi ! Vous allez arrêter de me poser des questions oui ? Je suis pas devin, m…

-Axel, ferme la, dit Nahys en lui coupant la parole. Roxas ?

-Oui ?

-Tu connais sûrement un moyen de…

-Il y en a peut être une mais…

-Vas-y Roxas !

-Pourquoi pas toi ?

-Parce que, ça marchera pas avec moi…

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-Je…Oh ma tête…

-Ca va ?

-Bon, ouvre cette grille s'il te plait.

Roxas fit apparaître sa keyblade et la plaça devant lui. Une serrure apparut sur la grille, et la keyblade s'illumina.

-Et Rox' qu'est ce que tu fous ? Dit Axel, interloqué.

Un mince faisceau de lumière s'échappa de la keyblade. Roxas avait les yeux fermés.

-Rox' ?

Le faisceau atteignit la serrure qui brillait d'une douce lueur, et la grille s'ouvrit avec silencieusement.

Axel regardait la scène sans bouger et la bouche légèrement ouverte tandis que Nahys souriait.

-Bon, on entre maintenant ? Dit Roxas qui avait rangé sa keyblade.

Ils entrèrent dans la cour du manoir, et avancèrent jusqu'à la porte. Ils poussèrent le battant et elle s'ouvrit en grinçant.

-Axel, chuchota Roxas, tu nous a toujours pas dit ce qu'on devait faire…

-On doit juste piquer la robe de l'organisation que l'autre a volée.

-C'est tout ?

-Eh oh, t'as vu la taille du machin ? Faut bien être trois pour la trouver…

-Ouais peut-être, dit Roxas en soupirant. Bon qui va où ?

-Roxas, tu fais le rez-de-chaussée, Axel tu prends les escaliers de droite, et moi je prends ceux de gauche.

-Ok…A tout à l'heure ! dit Roxas en entrant précautionneusement dans une pièce.

Nahys monta les escaliers de droites. Il y avait une porte au fond. Elle se plaça devant et colla l'oreille sur le bois. Il n'y avait pas de bruits apparents. Elle poussa la porte délicatement et risqua un coup d'oeil.

Tout était blanc, si bien qu'elle en avait mal aux yeux. La table, les murs, les meubles, les fleurs blanches. Les seules touches colorées étaient les dessins accrochés aux murs, ou étalés par terre, abandonnés, sans doutes jugés ratés ou alors non finis.

Même la jeune fille assise sur une chaise (blanche) était vêtue d'une robe de même couleur. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur son visage et elle avait l'air très concentrée sur le dessin qu'elle faisait.

-Tu peux entrer tu sais, dit elle.

Nahys, un peu étonnée, entra dans la pièce.

-Qui es-tu ?

Elle était sur ses gardes.

-Je m'appelle Naminé.

Nahys la regarda mieux. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et avait l'air du même age qu'elle.

-Pourquoi un membre de l'organisation XIII s'aventure-t-il si loin d'Illusiopolis ?

-Que sais-tu de l'Organisation ? demanda Nahys, encore plus méfiante.

-Rien de plus que toi c'est certain.

Nahys ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

-Tu voudrais connaître ton passé n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu sais quelque chose sur mon passé ? dit Nahys, chez qui une lueur d'espoir avait éclot.

-Non…

-Ah…

L'espoir était reparti aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

-Mais je connais quelqu'un qui sait.

-Ah ? Qui ?

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venue si ?

-Non mais…

-Je ne peux rien dire. Il m'a fait jurer…

-Qui ?

-Non, je ne pourrais pas te dire de toute façon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il s'est emparé de toi. Tu dois lutter…

-Arrête avec tes mystères, dit moi clairement ce qui se passe.

-Il empêche tes souvenirs de renaître…Il vit en toi maintenant. Il faut que tu lutte.

-Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis…

Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un noir profond, et Naminé se figea.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

La voix de Nahys s'était faite grave et sombre.

-Je vais tous vous détruire.

-Va-t-en.

Naminé s'était levée.

-Va-t-en ! Quitte-la !

-Je reviendrais et ce sera ton tour, Naminé.

-Nahys, tu dois reprendre le dessus…

-De quoi tu parles ? répondit-elle d'un air effrayé.

Ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte bleu pâle et sa voix était de nouveau normale.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je recherchait je…je m'en vais…

-Tu parles de ceci ?

Naminé avait sorti une robe pareille à celle que portait la 15ème membre, et l'avait déposée sur la table blanche.

-Oui…merci, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil effrayé à Naminé qui avait un léger sourire sur le visage.

-De rien. Si tu as des questions…Je serai toujours ici.

Nahys sortit de la pièce, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver Roxas.

-Roxas ?

-C'est moi…

-J'ai trouvé…

-Ah ? Super ! Axel est où ?

-Je sais pas…

-Je suis là ! Ya rien de mon côté, à part des espèces d'artichauts bizarres avec des gens endormis dedans.

-C'est bon je l'ai.

-Bon, on s'en va alors ? Dit Roxas.

-Oui…

Ils retournèrent tous les trois à Illusiopolis, leur mission remplie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Ses souvenirs …

-Le processus a été interrompu.

-Tu ne sais pas où…

-Non. Je sais juste qu'elle a eu trois flashes pour le moment…

-Seulement ?

-Désolée.

-Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça Naminé.

-Je ne lui ai rien dis…

-Je sais que tu n'aurais pas manqué à ta parole.

-Mais…Elle a mal.

-Moi aussi.

-Je sais mais…

-NAMINE !

-Oups…

-Tu pourrais me dire ce que c'est que CA ?

-Quoi ?

-Regarde !

« Ca t'apprendra à te moquer de nous…

VIII »

-Je pourrais savoir ce que ça signifie ?

-Ca signifie que l'organisation XIII a eu vent du vol de leur vêtement, et qu'il te l'on repris.

-Hein ? Quand ça ?

-Il ya a une heure environ…

-Tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

-Pourquoi je te l'aurais dit ?

-Mais…

-C'est moi qui leur aie donné quand ils sont venus.

-Hein ? Mais…

-Laisse, Riku. Elle était seule ?

-Non, il y avait les numéros VIII et XIII aussi…

- - - - - -

Toi, tu vis.

Moi…Je survis. Je garde un espoir…

Je survis…Pour toi.

Reviens…

Revis.

Tant de questions sans réponses…

M'aimes-tu encore ?

Toi, tu vis…Moi ?

Je meurs…

Seul.

- - - - - -

Oooh c'est chou. Bon je vous laisse les amiiiiis ! –se barre en…sprintant- merde, je crois que mon pokémon s'est barré…Mustebouée reviens ici ! Tant pis, j'utilise la force pour le faire revenir ! NYAAAAH ! voila c'est bien t'es un gentils pokémon… -se barre en chantant-


End file.
